Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a seam welding system, a seam welding method, and a method for producing a to-be-welded object.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-158692 discloses a seam welding system in which a robot holds a to-be-welded object and subjects the to-be-welded object to seam welding by passing the to-be-welded object through between a pair of roller electrodes.
The pair of roller electrodes each have a disk shape and each is provided with a dedicated motor to rotate each roller electrode.
While the robot is passing the to-be-welded object through between the pair of roller electrodes, the motors rotate the respective roller electrodes to hold the to-be-welded object between the roller electrodes under pressure on the circumference surfaces of the roller electrodes. A welding current flows between the roller electrodes to effect seam welding on the to-be-welded object.
Thus, the to-be-welded object and the roller electrodes move relative to each other. For this purpose, in more recent seam welding systems, the roller electrodes are mounted on the distal end of the arm of the robot, and the robot arm moves the roller electrodes along a welding line of the to-be-welded object.